The Mexican National Institute of Public Health (INSP) will form a multi-disciplinary collaborative training program in Global Health in collaboration with national and international institutions: the Framework for Global Health Training in the Americas. Funds obtained through this grant will be employed to create a collaborative, multi-disciplinary program, capitalizing on the research and teaching in crucial areas on globalization and health undertaken by INSP faculty, in collaboration with eight academic institutions from North and South America. INSP's masters and doctoral-level training in Global Health will be strengthened and the development of research projects that address topics of global health in the Americas will be fostered. The outcome of our efforts will be a cadre of high caliber professionals trained to analyze, address and respond to the public health challenges and needs of developing countries particularly those in the region of the Americas in the context of an increasingly globalized and interconnected world. This proposal addresses three focal areas: infectious diseases, tobacco and nutrition, which are critical public health issues in today's globalized society, and of particular relevance for Mexico. Underlying our efforts is the belief that only through an inter- and multi-disciplinary approach can public global health issues be effectively approached and resolved. Our efforts will be centered on the following specific aims: Underlying our efforts is the belief that only through an inter- and multi-disciplinary approach can public health issues in a globalized society be effectively approached and resolved. Our efforts will be centered on three specific aims: 1 To create a resource-base within the INSP to support and inform the process of creating a global health curriculum to increase the skill base on this topic. 2 To establish and grow a comprehensive, interdisciplinary Global Health training program at the INSP and in collaboration with eight institutions throughout the Americas. 3 To raise awareness and foster interdisciplinary teaching and research on Global Health issues at the INSP. Public Health Relevance: The process of globalization has greatly increased economic, political and social interdependence among countries of the world, which in turn has had a profound effect on health. Global Health must be addressed using an interdisciplinary, intersectorial framework in research and teaching, which can be applied in low-, middle- and high- income nations, to generate new knowledge that can be translated into measurable, concrete actions aimed at improving the health of the world's population.